


Stories with Legos

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Legos, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Stories with Legos

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Spence?”

“What do you mean? It’s an amazing idea. Henry is going to love you.” After three months of dating, Spencer wanted to introduce the woman he loved to his beloved godson. “I’ve only been waiting to introduce you because I wanted to make sure that this was a long-term thing before introducing him to someone that could so easily be taken away,” he said, as he pulled on his jacket and bent down to kiss you. “But I love you. I want my godson to get to know the woman his Uncle Spencer loves.”

A soft smile spread across your face as your heartbeat began to even out. All day you’d been nervous, thoughts racing and blood racing even faster. “I’m just so nervous. What if he doesn’t like?” 

Spencer was about to tell her that she was crazy if she didn’t think that Henry would like her, but she immediately started rambling - one of the reasons he loved her so much; she was him in female form. “The way you talk about this boy, it’s like he’s the light of your life, and if he doesn’t like me then I could totally understand you not wanting to be with me because how could you, you know? You’re nephew hates me. I want him to like me so badly, Spence.”

“Sweetheart, breathe,” he smiled, cupping your face and placing a kiss on the tip of your nose. “Just be yourself. You love kids. You’ll be great.”

—-

As you approached the door, your hand slick with sweat at the thought of all the ways that this visit could go wrong, Spencer knocked on the door. “Spence!” JJ exclaimed. Her you’d met before. “Y/N. It’s so nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too. How’ve you been?”

You exchanged small talk and headed inside, where you met Will for the second time. They seemed so perfectly in love. If you and Spencer could be that happy, you’d consider yourself blessed. 

“Henry! It’s time for dinner!”

Within seconds, the three and a half year old bounded down the hallway and into his mother’s arms. You were going to vomit. You could feel it. He was adorable and he was going to hate you and then you were going to have to break up with Spencer and it was just going to suck. Henry reached out for Spencer, who grabbed him and gave him an enormous hug. “Henry, this is my girlfriend, Y/N.”

“Hi, Henry,” you said, trying to mask the nervousness. “It’s nice to meet you. Your Uncle Spencer says lots of nice things about you.”

Happily, Henry placed a kiss on his Uncle’s cheek before being returned to the floor. Spencer turned toward you, giving you a small look as if to say I told you so.

Spencer’s godson was such a well-behaved little boy. After washing his hands, he sat patiently at the table until dinner was ready, interrupting only once while the adults were talking. Obviously, he finished dinner more quickly than the rest of you and went to the rug in the middle of the living room to play with his blocks and barbies and toy cars. “So you two are going away next week?” Will asked. “Spencer, you finally decided to take some of that time off.”

“Yea, it was necessary,” he smiled.

You were so excited to be going on your first real vacation with Spencer. Ideally, you’d do nothing but have sex and go to museums all week long. “I can’t wai-” All of a sudden, you felt a tug on your arm and looked down to see Henry. “You wanna play?”

Smiling, you got up from the table, leaving Will, JJ and Spencer to continue talking. “What are we playing Henry?” You asked, sitting down legs-crossed on the floor.

Before you was a mountain of legos. “I’m making a castle for Mommy and Daddy. You make one too!” He laughed pointing at Spencer. 

“Mine can be for your Uncle Spencer and me?”

Nodding, he put all his focus on his castle while you started to build one of your own, occasionally checking in with Henry to see if it was good enough; he liked what he saw. 

—-

“You know she was nervous about meeting him?” Spencer said to JJ and Will as he watched you effortlessly playing with his godson. Just as he’d thought, you were great with him. “She was scared he wasn’t going to like her.”

JJ leaned back and smiled at the picture of the two of you playing. “Really? Henry loves everyone.”

“That’s what I told her, but she was nervous anyway. I don’t get it. She’s great with him.” Both Will and JJ stole glances at each other after looking at Spencer who was staring off dreamily at the sight in the middle of the living room. 

Will piped in, taking Spencer out of his daydream. “It might make sense. Have you two talked about having kids?”

Spencer nodded gently as he thought about you playing with a child of your own in the not-so-distant future. “Yea. We both want kids. We’re tired of waiting.”

“That’s probably why she was nervous then. If Henry for any reason didn’t like her, then maybe she felt like that would reflect badly on having her own kid one day. Like she wouldn’t be a good mother.” Spencer hoped that wasn’t the case, but it did make sense. Whenever the time came, she would be the most wonderful mother. 

—-

“All done!” Henry exclaimed. “How does it look?”

He had his Uncle’s sense for space because even at the age of almost four, what he made really did look like a castle. “I think Mommy and Daddy are going to love it. What about mine? You think Uncle Spencer will like it?”

You pushed up off the floor and he walked up toward you, expecting you to pick him up. “Uncle ‘Pencer will love it,” he said. You almost melted at the fact that he couldn’t really say Spencer yet. “Look Mommy! Daddy! I made us a castle.” Handing it to JJ, you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. She could so easily turn from wife and friend to mother in an instant.

“It’s beautiful, Henry!”

Will gave it a look over, carefully examining it before speaking. “It’s an amazing castle. Can all three of us live in it?”

Henry nodded. “And Y/N made one for her and Uncle ‘Pencer.”

Reaching across the table, you handed it to Spencer and watched the smile spread across his face. “I love it. Thank you.” You placed Henry on the floor and watched him bolt back into the living room before bending down to kiss Spencer.

“I told you he’d love you.”

“But there was a chance he wouldn’t,” you replied.

“No, there wasn’t.”

“But there was.”

“You’re annoying.”

“You’re annoying!”

You sat down in your seat from earlier and quickly had your lap overtaken by the young boy, who had little lego people to go in the lego castles. “These are me, Mommy and Daddy, and this is you and Uncle ‘Pencer.”

Before you could look down to see the little lego people, JJ, Will and Spencer giggled, with Spencer blushing a little for added effect. On the table were three legos that were plainly dressed, and next to them were two more, dressed in a tux and gown. Apparently, Henry had some ideas about you and Uncle ‘Pencer.


End file.
